En Djävulsk Romans
by Donone
Summary: En fanfiction om Yu yu hakusho som möter en ny vän. Ni får läsa och se vad som händer! OBS! Mycket svärord och kaxighet av min karaktär då... och så har jag lite andra karaktärer.. Kurama x AK Andra Karaktärer Hiei x AK
1. Chapter 1: Första mötet

**OBS! jag äger inte yyh-gänget T.T men jag äger Chandra.**

"Kan det aldrig vara viktiga uppdrag någon gång?" Mumlade Hiei halvhögt. Koenma hade kontaktat andedetektiverna för ett uppdrag.

"Det finns en djävulsdemon i södra Makai som jävlas med folk. Är helt sinnessjuk och många demoner vill ha ihjäl honom på riktigt. Ert uppdrag är att fånga in honom och föra honom hit, så bestämmer jag resten." sa Koenma allvarligt.

"Rolig start på semestern!" sa Yusuke sarkastiskt.

"Jag hade faktiskt tänkt tillbringa tid med familjen för en gångs skull!" klagade Kuwabara.

"Nej, du ville bara leka med kattskrället hela dagen!"

"Hey! Snacka inte skit om min Eikichi, Urameshi!"

"Var exakt håller djävulsdemonen till, Koenma?" Avbröt Kurama för att slippa bråk.

"I Makai-skogen vid bergen.." Sa Koenma och en stor bild på en skog visades på skärmen."Och han heter Chandra, kom ihåg det."

"Okej, låt oss hitta jäkeln och få det här överstökat!" Yusuke slog näven i handen och knäckte fingrarna som han brukar göra.

"Botan, portal!" Sa Koenma.

"På studs, Koenma Sir!" Sa Botan lika ivrigt som alltid och så kom en portal upp ur tomma intet. Alla fyra gick in, medan Botan önskade dom lycka till. Och i nästa ögonblick stod dom i mitten av en skog. Solen lyste igenom träden och det var inte jättemörkt precis. Yusuke började gå framåt, men stoppades av en röst som ekade genom skogen.

"VILKA ÄR NI OCH VARFÖR HAR NI KOMMIT?"

"Vi är andedetektiver, utskickade av Koenma Daioh…"

"Har Koenma ett efternamn?" Viskade Yusuke till Kuwabara, som ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi ber att Chandra, djävulsdemonen, ska visa sig." fortsatte Kurama.

"Vad vill ni lilla mig?" Sa en röst bakom dom. Alla snurrade runt och framför dom stod en demonflicka. Hon hade blodrött hår som var typ pagelook, mörkröda horn på huvudet, guldgula ögon och en mörkröd lång svans. Kläderna var svarta och huden vit. Och till sist, knälånga lackstövlar med låg klack. Hon var smal, men hade former. Det såg ut som om hon just kommit från en halloween-maskerad, men det här är Makai.

"Är du…" började Kuwabara.

"… Chandra? Javisst!" Sa hon leende och neg.

FORTSÄTTNING FÖLJER..

Jag vet att det var kort, men, dom andra kapitlerna blir roligar ska ni veta, så vänta ett tag! .


	2. Chapter 2: Diademet

**OBS! Jag äger inte YYH-gänget T.T men jag äger Chandra, Yuki och Karmosin!**

**FLASHBACK: **"Är du...?" Började Kuwabara.

"...Chandra? Javisst! Sa hon leende och neg.

**Kapitel 2: Diademet**

Yusuke och Kuwabara gapade, Kurama var stum och Hiei… ja, Hiei är Hiei.

"Vänta lite här nu…" Sa Yusuke förvirrat. "Du ska ju föreställa en kille! Koenma sa "honom" och INTE "henne"… Vad händer här?!"

"Jaha… Men då kan han inte skilja på en flicka och en pojke! För jag är väl en flicka, va?!" Sa hon och kollade ner på sin kropp.

"Japp, det är jag!" Sa hon glatt.

Kuwabara kliade sig i huvudet. Chandra såg detta och gick till honom. Hon stirrade på honom en stund, sedan tog hon avstånd.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Kuwabara.

"Vill du lyfta armen lite?"

"Ööh… Okej…"

"Lite till…lite högre…så där! Klart!" Sa hon och flinade.

Kuwabara tog lite tid på sig innan han kom på att han gjorde Hitler-märket. Han tog snabbt ner handen och blängde på den flinande demonen.

"Vaddå Elvis-frilla?! Du borde plasta ditt face, så får du kanske några brudar!"

Kuwabara blev helt röd i ansiktet av ilska. Hon går honom på nerverna, den här oförskämda tjejen.

Chandra vände sig mot Yusuke och granskade honom.

"Tror du att du är snygg, eller?! Slickat hår är såå ute, bara så du vet! Du skulle se sötare ut om du hade rosetter i håret. Helst rosa!" Sa Chandra retfullt.

Man till och med SÅG det bultande blodkärlet på Yusuke's huvud.

"Var inte så kaxig, bruden!" Varnade han.

"Äh, käften, Dracula (1)!" Sa Chandra överlägset.

"Vad sa du, Tomatskallen?" Svarade Yusuke ilsket.

"Du borde inte kaxa upp dig mot Urameshi, tjejen…" Sa Kuwabara till Chandra.

"Var fick du luft ifrån, Elvis-wannabe??"

"Nu förstår jag vad Koenma menade med att jäklas med folk…" Sa Kurama till Hiei, som nickade.

Chandra snurrade runt. Nu hade hon fäst blicken på Kurama.

"Wow, Hottie!" tänkte hon för sig själv.

"Fint hår du har, Rödluvan! Och vilka ögon! Du ligger VÄLDIGT bra till hos mig, så du överlever. Du har tur!"

"Hallå! Det är ju orättvist! Ingen specialbehandling hos Kurama bara!" Sa Kuwabara förolämpat.

"Jamen, det är ju för att ni inte är lika snygga som honom! Idioter… Ni fattar inte vad en ytlig flicka tänker.. Utsidan ska ALLTID vara snygg!"

"Kan du inte bättre, djävulsdemon? Jag börjar tvivla på att du inte är den vi letar efter…"

Chandra kollade nu på Hiei. Han såg ut som en mördare med den där "expressionless" (eller hur du än stavar det) blicken. Hon var tvungen att göra honom sötare. Chandra stegade fram till den irriterade Hiei, som hade händerna i fickorna medan han blängde på henne.

"Nani?"

Chandra svarade inte. När hon tänkte efter, så var hon faktiskt LÄNGRE än Hiei. Ganska lustigt. Men han hade så gudomliga ögon! Visserligen var dom väldigt små, men färgen… Crimson-rött! o.O

Chandra fnissade lite. Hiei höjde ena ögonbrynet. "Hans lugg är lite rufsig…" tänkte hon. Och utan att tänka, tog hon av sig sitt diadem hon hade i sitt mörk-röda hår och satte den i Hiei's hår, så att luggen låg bakåt.

Chandra tog ett steg bakåt, och formade händerna till en stor kvadrat. Eld flammade upp ur ingenstans och i händerna höll hon en spegel.

"Vad tycks, "cooling"?" Sa hon som om hon just hade klippt någon i frisörsalongen.

Det var tyst en stund. Sedan bröts det ut i gapflabb. Yusuke låg på marken och rullade av skratt, Kuwabara höll sig om magen och Kurama, som är mest väluppfostrad än dom andra, vände sig om och bet sig i tummen för att inte skratta ihjäl. Alla skrattade så mycket att dom fick tårar i ögonen. Hiei, däremot, var röd i ansiktet av förnedring och raseri. Han hade värsta dödsblicken.

"Du är död." Sa han medan han tog fram sin katana.

"Kom igen, Hiei! Så farligt är det faktiskt inte! Wow, detta måste jag skriva ner!" Sa

Yusuke mellan sina skrattattacker. Men Hiei ignorerade honom. Den här tjejen hade gått för långt. Hur vågade hon förnedra honom så här?

Chandra kände Hiei's ilska, och det var riktigt läskigt. Men hon behöll sitt lugn.

"Din youki är inte så stark som jag trodde," Sa Hiei helt plötsligt. Han hade checkat hennes demonenergi.

"Du är svagare än Kuwabara!(Kuwabara: Hey!) Jag verkar ha överskattat dig…" Sa Hiei med ett leende.

"Vad menar du med det…?" Chandra blev sur. Hur… VÅGAR han??

"Nu är du inte så kaxig längre!" Sa Yusuke glatt.

"Vem har bett om din åsikt, tönt?" Morrade hon.

"Glöm det…" Suckade han.

"Vad ÄR det här får något??" Sa Hiei och slet av sig diademet.

"Ett diadem, ers korthet. Och var försiktig med det!" Sa Chandra oroligt.

"Det är ju bara en böjd pinne, för tusan!" Hiei böjde den LITE. (sarkasm)

"Eh, Hiei? Du borde inte böja den så mycket…" Började Kurama. Men försent!

KRACK!!

Chandra blinkade. Hörde hon just ett "Krack!!"? Hiei höll i två delar av diademet med chockat uttryck. Han släppte bitarna på marken framför sig.

"Hn…." Det var det enda han sa på den stunden.

Chandra tänkte bara på EN sak: Hiei är dödsdömd!

FORTSÄTTNING FÖLJER…

(1): Dracula har ju typ bakåtslickat hår, så därför..

Jag SKA fortsätta, men det blir om en vecka... för då är jag hos morsan.. så Mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3 : Introduceringsdags

**FLASHBACK:** "Hn…." Det var det enda han sa på den stunden.

Chandra tänkte bara på EN sak: Hiei är dödsdömd!

**Kapitel 3: introducerings-dags!**

Kurama, Yusuke och Kuwabara kollade från Hiei till Chandra, som stirrade tomt på det så kallade "hela" diademet. En pinsam tystnad alltså. Hon gick långsamt ner på knä och tog upp bitarna. Det var hennes mammas diadem och hennes enda minne från henne.

- Hiei! Det där var inte snällt! Be om ursäkt! Sa Kurama bestämt.

-Hn. Förlåt.

- Det lät inte som om du menade det, sa Yusuke.

-Chandra...? sa Kurama försiktigt och gick ner på knä bredvid henne. Det konstiga var att hon inte grät. En normal flicka skulle brista ut i gråt, men det gjorde inte Chandra. Med ett ironiskt leende på läpparna, mumlade hon något i stil med ".. Jag visste att det här skulle hända.."

- Vi kan skaffa ett nytt om du vill..!

Chandra tittade upp på Kurama. Hon hade ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet.

- Och hur svårt är inte det? Det här var av ett enda slag, du vet.. Sa hon lågt.

-... Kanske bara i Makai då! I den värld vi bor i, finns det MASSOR!

Chandra skrattade.

- Är du seriös nu? Finns det i den här färgen?

- Ja, det gör det! Sa Kurama leende.

- Är ni klara med tjejsnacket nu, eller? Vi måste ju dra henne med till Koenma, så fort vi var färdiga här! Sa Yusuke plötsligt. Chandra kollade besvärat på Yusuke.

- Varför? Vadå, hade ni tänkt kidnappa mig eller?

- Nej men, vårt egentliga uppdrag var ju att hitta dig och ta med dig till Koenma av Reikai. Är det okej för dig?

Chandra tänkte en stund. "Jag vill veta vad dom kan, dom här ande-detektiverna.."

- Okej. Bevisa att ni är ande-detektiver, så jag slipper gå runt och misstänka er hela tiden. Det är ganska tröttsamt, ska ni veta! Sa Hon till dom fyra tonåringarna, som tittade på varandra. Sen gick yusuke fram till Chandra.

- Yusuke Urameshi, Ande-detektiv. Mitt vapen är Spirit gun! Han vände sig bort mot en fri väg och sköt en dos av sina krafter. Chandra var nu mycket intresserad, som en unge som glottar på julklapparna innan julafton. Sen kom Kuwabara fram.

- Kazuma Kuwabara, Ande-detektiv. Mitt vapen är spirit sword. Och så framkallade han sitt svärd. Det såg ut som han fick..!(Host! Host! Inte prata snusk i min berättelse!! )...Kurama's tur.

- Jag är Shuichi Minamino, Men kallas för Kurama. Rävdemon, men också Ande-detektiv. Mitt vapen kallas för Rose Whip. Så tog han ut en ros ur håret och den blev till en piska med törnen. "Älskvärd!" tänkte Chandra för sig själv.

Alla kollade på Hiei.

- Hn. Hiei Jaganshi. Elddemon och Ande-detektiv. Katana. Nonchalant tog han fram sin Katana lika snabbt som han la i den i skidan igen.

- för säkerhets skull så kan du också presentera dig exakt, visst? Frågade Kurama Chandra. Hon nickade och tog avstånd. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och...

- Chandra Rouge, Djävulsdemon. Kan smälta vad som helst vid berörning. Kan skapa vad som helst av eld också. Vapen, lite av varje. Kaxig. Sa hon till sist med ett kaxigt leende.

- Ja, det har vi märkt.. Sa Kuwabara lågt.

- Kan du göra exakt VAD SOM HELST? Okej, jag ska sätta dig på prov.. Gör en blomma, om du nu är så bra! Sa Yusuke utmanande till demonflickan.

- As you wish, Sa Chandra och bugade djupt med belåtenhet i rösten. Hon formade sin hand så hon höll i en blomma. Sakta men säkert kom det fram en glasros ur en eld i hennes hand.

- Häftigt! Utropade Yusuke och Kuwabara i mun på varann.

- Hiei, Jag förlåter dig för diademet, men bara för stunden.. Så håll till godo! Sa Chandra medan hon höll fram Rosen till honom.

- Jag vill inte ha den! Det är för flickaktigt! Sa han till henne och tittade bort. Han ville definitivt INTE låta henne se att han rodnade lite.

- ... Jaha, skit i det då! Kurama, vill du ha den då?

- Gärna! Det skulle bli ett rent nöje!

Så Chandra gav blomman till Kurama, som satte den i håret för att inte tappa bort den.

- Så! Vad väntar vi på? Koenma's kontor nästa! Sa Yusuke entusiastiskt. Han tog fram en kommunikations-dosa (eller nåt) och försökte kontakta Botan, men det gick inte så bra. Det knastrade till lite och dosan exploderade.

- Helvete! Koenma har glömt byta batterier! Nu måste vi vänta en timme innan dom börjar undra vart vi tagit vägen! Nu var Yusuke väldigt förbannad.

- Jag hatar att vänta!

**FORTSÄTTNING FÖLJER...**

_Tur att inte Chandra tog ut sin ilska på Hiei, för då hade helvetet brytit löst..; Kommer uppdatera snart! Mata ne!_


End file.
